pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Spangled Fighter
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * |grade = |released = 16.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = Level 2 - Level 7 7- Rifle 5 - Bayonet Level 8 - Level 12 13- Rifle 9 - Bayonet Level 13 - Level 17 17- Rifle 12 - Bayonet Level 18 - Level 21 20- Rifle 15 - Bayonet Level 22 - Level 27 23- Rifle 18 - Bayonet Level 28 - Level 38 25- Rifle 20 - Bayonet |fire_rate = 90 - Rifle 96 - Bayonet|capacity = 8/16|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Long|upgrades = N/A (Stats automatically increase when leveling up)|theme = WW2/Independence Day themed|cost = Obtained from logging onto Pixel Gun 3D on July 4th|level_required = Level 1}} The Star Spangled Fighter '''is a Sniper weapon given to all players in the 16.0.0 update. It can be obtained by logging onto Pixel Gun 3D on July 4th. Appearance It appears as a infantry rifle with a USA themed flagged. It has a blue stock with the US flag in the middle, and four stars over and underneath the flag. With two additional red stars beside the flag. It has a blue body with lines of white stars printed on the side, a grey trigger, magazine well, rear iron sights, and a sling swivel. On top is a grey rail with a small 2x scope. The front handguard has red, white, and blue stripes running down horizontally towards the barrel, where a blue bayonet is mounted. When the user switches to the bayonet and presses the attack button, they will thrust the rifle forward, stabbing any enemy. Strategy The weapon, regardless of level cap deals decent damage, with a high fire rate, mobility, but with a small magazine making for frequent reloads. The The user can switch between the bayonet and the rifle by pressing the weapon icon. Tips * This weapon can be effective at close range compared to other snipers due to its high mobility and capacity. **This is also true with the bayonet, as it has a slightly reach than most melee weapons. * The high mobility allows the one to jump/move around at high speeds, making it harder for enemies to hit you. * The high fire rate and damage can tear through heavily armored players rather quickly. *Use the rifle first to damage enemies then switch to the bayonet to finish them off. **The bayonet can be also used as a backup weapon once the rifle runs out of ammo. *Be on the search for ammo pickups as the ammo capacity can run dry for prolonged use. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Stay in cover when the user is firing at longer ranges. * Shotguns and area damage weapons can quickly decimate users. * Avoid getting too close from the user when charging head on, as they could switch to the bayonet. * If caught in a melee fight stay clear of getting in range of the bayonet, as it has a farther reach than most melee weapons. ** In addition, strife around the user while attacking, as the bayonet cannot be used when very close to any enemy. * Slow down the user with a Freeze Ray Rifle or a Frost Beam Spell. Attributes * '''Single Shots * 2x Zoom * Stab Upgrades N/A Theme WW2/Indepedence Day themed Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * White House Weapon Setups Have a fast firing Primary weapon for finishing players off and for users at medium range. Trivia * It is based off of the M1 Garand rifle. * When performing a tactical reload, the animation is the same when reloading from empty. In real life, the clip would not spring out until all rounds are fired. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Stab Category:Themed